1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and in particular to computer enclosures having operating devices for ready assembly and disassembly thereof.
2. Related Art
A conventional computer enclosure uses a plurality of screws to attach an upper panel and/or side panels to a base frame. An example of a conventional computer enclosure is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 89211639. A plurality of apertures is defined in a front panel. A plurality of first slots is defined in opposite sides of a frame. A plurality of second slots is defined in opposite flanges of an upper panel. The upper panel is attached to a top of the frame by a plurality of screws. Locking hooks of side panels engagingly extend into corresponding second slots of the upper panel and first slots of the frame. Then, the side panels are secured to the frame by a plurality of screws.
However, such means are cumbersome and time-consuming. Extra components such as rivets or screws increase costs. Furthermore, when inner components of the computer need maintenance or replacement, the side panels are removed from the frame by unscrewing screws at the upper panel and the side panels one by one. In addiction, the screws are typically small and easily lost. This makes it difficult to reassemble the computer.
Thus, a computer enclosure which overcomes the abovementioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having operating devices for ready assembly and disassembly of the enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure comprises a cage, an upper plate, two expansion bodies, and two operating devices. The cage has a chassis, a frame received in the chassis, and an anti-EMI plate attached onto the frame. Two recessed portions are formed in the upper plate for accommodating the expansion bodies. The operating devices are attached to opposite sides of the chassis. Each operating device has a releasing device, a driving device, and a controlling device. When a button of each controlling device is pressed inwardly and then pushed forwardly, a driving plate of the controlling device drives the driving device to release the corresponding expansion body from the upper plate. When the buttons of the controlling devices are pressed inwardly and then pushed rearwardly, the driving plates drive the releasing devices to release the frame from the chassis.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with the attached drawings, in which: